


Fake Innocence

by UnderworId



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21178178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderworId/pseuds/UnderworId
Summary: Smile.





	Fake Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind, always.

_ “Here Aunt Dana, take a sit“ a woman in her late sixties said, offering her cozy sofa to her old guest.  _

_ “Oh, yes… yes thank you“ the old woman replied while holding the arm of the chair as her support while sitting. She turns her head and saw a young lady at the other end of the room playing an old rag doll, minding her own business.  _

_ The old lady arranges her glasses and turned to her host “That’s her, tell me. That’s your special child right?“ the old lady only nod. “Yes, she was…“.  _

_ She was born at a public hospital near their town. At her weight of nine pounds she was expected to be normal. She came to the world ten in the evening that spring month. Her father and brother waiting uneasily outside the delivery room. Frequently asking the nurses who went outside the room if everything is going fine. They are concerned, afraid and more on… hard to believe.  _

_ Celestre Apra was already forty-eight years old; this was a case of a menopausal baby. But everything went normal. It was when the baby girl turned ten when their doctor declares that the girl has an incurable sickness. Sorry they where to know nothing can help their child, they tried to keep her normal as possible. At school she was quiet and shy, her I.Q. was not helping either. Her parents decided she’d stop from elementary and just stay at home. “ Mama… papa…“ or “Big brother“ where the only words she knew that time. Her parents always buy her dolls, her favorite. Dress them with her favorite color… pink. She had a few tantrums but fades away after having what she want.  _

_ She always plays games on her older brother but gets away through her child-like smile. She likes chocolate chips and hates vegetable soups. She greets and calls her dolls names one by one every morning and hug and put them beside her at night. Her mother told her a thousand fairy tales that some she made herself. She was naughty but not a brat. For they thought she knew nothing about life, she never had a chance to learn and work. But they never knew what was inside of her h _ _ ead or have a guest on what her point of view in life was about. But for her, life is small for lack of knowledge she just thinks  _

_ ‘It was all about being a good girl‘.  _

_ She is just human, she also have feelings  _

_ ‘What is he doing?‘ comes to her mind whenever she sees her older brother reading, writing or practicing. For she knows none about education but she knows how to think because she have feelings.  _

_ Her parents never knew that she was hurt and lonely when her classmates teased her or throw trash at her back in grade school. She was aloof then. That was full trauma for her. An act of affection was what her parents thought is she suddenly run inside their room and starts to say “I love you mama… papa…“ and starts hugging them both.  _

_ Never did they know she couldn’t sleep at night when she hears them fight, most of the time about her. They never knew what she felt the time when her aunts and uncles never give her gifts anymore and stopped pampering her with words. But she just quietly walks up to her room and weep. Her family… never knew her at all. Her body might look different from what she acts but her eye tells that she knows a lot of things. It hides the feelings from the world and only her lifeless rag dolls hears and listens to her thoughts.  _

_ “Don’t mind her. Let her play. She knows nothing…“  _

_ Celestre added as she return to her guest. On the floor wearing a lavender dress with ribbons on her long hair, the girl stopped playing. She turned her head looking at the older people. Her eyes sparkling… she understood. She stood up and run to her room, her fortress. That was young Carla Mae Apra. A child trap in her twenty-year-old body. Inside her room she stood beside the window. With a vacant expression she stood there… her curiosity takes over as she gaze at the long way down.  _

_ She has decided…  _

**Author's Note:**

> Collections of short stories written way back in 2008.
> 
> Thanks for spending time with me.


End file.
